


Why Do You Look Lovestruck? (You Filled The Silence)

by GlitteryGreySweater (AnonymousPseud)



Series: Bad Blood Inspired Fics [10]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Is The Best Boyfriend Ever, Fluff, Kissing, Little Dialogue, Lovestruck Magnus, M/M, Magnus missing Alec, No Angst, No cuddles tho, Slight Mentions of Past Relationships, Songfic, Storms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think, such a shame really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPseud/pseuds/GlitteryGreySweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus had not realize the loving gaze he was giving to Alec, until the said teenager cleared his throat. He was blushing madly, fingers fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. He was awkwardly shifting from foot to foot because of the warlock staring towards him. It was an adorable sight really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Look Lovestruck? (You Filled The Silence)

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if I haven't been posting recently. I became too lazy to write during these past days.  
> This story is inspired by The Silence by Bastille  
> I apologize for it being short because of my writer's block. I have no ideas on how to make it longer. Oh well.  
> I hope you enjoy this not-exactly-sure-if-it's-a-tooth-rotting-fluff.

 It was a dark stormy night in the state of New York, and Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, had finally finished with great satisfaction the marathon of his favorite show with his dear Chairman Meow on his lap. He was now left with reading a lovely romance novel he kept on rereading every single chance he got. It was a nice feeling. Just relaxing without stress nor care in the confines of your home. He thinks that he could get used to this. He could get used to this wonderful silence.

 When he was done with his novel again, the warlock was getting uncomfortable with every passing minute. He was now bored to say the least. But the previously wonderful silence had become ill-feeling. He wasn't actually used to it, to tell the truth. He always had something to do or someone to be with in times like these, especially when he had met the beautiful blue eyed Shadowhunter, Alexander Lightwood. The said teenager was always present in his apartment, more often than in the Institute really. He was always there for Magnus to flirt with. He was always there to keep the warlock company. He was always there to fill the silence with either him telling about his days when he goes out hunting demons with his siblings or with just the uneasy heartbeat resonating from the Shadowhunter's chest. Now that is nice. But it was impossible at the moment, for his beloved was nowhere to be found in the apartment. And with the storm outside, all hope is lost for him.

 The train of thought was then interrupted by a knock on the door of Magnus' apartment. It was faint, nearly inaudible to the warlock because of the large number of droplets hitting his window in full force. But he still heard it from the comfort of his living room. He first wondered on who will this lunatic be, lurking in the middle of a rainstorm just to go see the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Then he scooted the Chairman away from his lap, so that he could open his door. As he sauntered towards it, not really caring if he was making his visitor wait in the storm, he saw a flash of lightning outside, following suit was a crash if thunder. Really, what kind of person would go walking down the streets of New York during a fearsome storm like this one? When he opened the door, he was surprised to see the blue eyed Shadowhunter he was just thinking about all drenched with rain water and shivering from the cold.

 "Alexander?" Magnus asked, still absorbing the fact that the young Shadowhunter was standing at the front of his doorstep.

 He was shocked at seeing the teen, especially in the pouring rain. He didn't think that he would risk getting sick just so that he could come to his apartment. It was acually quite touching in his opinion. That Alec was willing to risk his health just to be near the presence of his lover. The Shadowhunter cleared his thoughts, noticing that Magnus' mind was up in the clouds.

 "Earth to Magnus. Are you just going to make me stand here out in the rain or are you letting me in?"

 The warlock only remembered the storm outside at his beloved's trembling voice. He immediately let the teenager inside, already apologizing to him for his absentmindedness. As he did so, the Shadowhunter was already shaking his head to remove the tiny droplets of water out of his hair. Magnus didn't really mind. He was too ecstatic to. Alec was here in his apartment. That just made his heart flutter and his stomach do full on cartwheels. Only now did he truly realize that he had gotten himself the most amazing boyfriend in history. (And Magnus can name a few that had almost filled that category.)

 Magnus had not realize the loving gaze he was giving to Alec, until the said teenager cleared his throat. He was blushing madly, fingers fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. He was awkwardly shifting from foot to foot because of the warlock staring towards him. It was an adorable sight really.

 "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, embarrassment threading in his voice.

 Magnus smiled at that. He closed in on the space that was between them and placed a hand on Alec's pale reddened cheeks. He placed a soft kiss on his lips; a light lingering one filled with unspoken emotion for his beloved Shadowhunter. When they pulled apart, the walock was now grinning from ear to ear.

 "I'm just glad that you're here to fill the silence, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have enjoyed reading, kudos, comments, suggestions, requests, corrections, etc. are highly appreciated.


End file.
